


In Plain Sight

by littleoutlaw



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, reader story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoutlaw/pseuds/littleoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Houka decides that it's finally time to try out his biggest fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a very long time, so cut me a little slack! I’m pretty nervous about posting this, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I tried to make it as gender neutral as possible. As you know, just fill “____” with your name. Thanks for reading! (xpost from imagineklk on Tumblr)

Inumuta gripped your hand tightly as you walked towards the parking garage together. It was an overcast afternoon and not many people were out, leaving you time to finally explore his biggest fantasy: public sex. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, ____?" he asked, looking at you intently. "If you’re too nervous, we can go home."

"No, I’m ready." you said, grinning. "Let’s go up to the very top!"

Inumuta grinned back, and pulled you along as you took off towards the structure. Butterflies entered your stomach as soon as you went inside, but now wasn’t the time to back down. The further up you went, the more nervous you felt. There weren't many cars in the garage, but it was still a risk. Once you reached the top, you saw Inumuta scan around and give you a sly grin.

Before you could say a word, he pushed you against the wall, kissing you roughly. Your mouth parted as he pushed deeper into the kiss, his hand leaving the wall to caress your body. He moved his lips down to your neck and began to give you soft kisses. You moaned as he started to transition his kisses to sucks.

"You like that, don’t you?" He said, stopping to gaze up at you with a smirk. "Do you want more, ____?"

You nodded as he moved his hands to your chest and began to play with your nipples through your shirt. Without any warning, he lifted up your shirt, the cold air hitting your chest. He quickly moved his mouth to your right nipple, his other hand playing with the left one. He worked his tongue and fingers expertly, and it was almost to much for you to bear. Your body was shaking with pleasure and excitement, loud moans escaping your mouth every few seconds.

"H-houka…" you moaned, grabbing his free hand. "It’s my turn."

He glanced up and smirked, moving away from your body. “I’m surprised we didn't get caught with how loud you moaned. I’ll be much more discrete.”

In your head, you took it as a challenge. You could already see how hard he was through his jeans, his erection pressed tightly against the fabric. You caressed him slowly through his pants, teasing him. You quickly undid his zipper and freed his cock from his tight boxer briefs. His head was already glistening with pre-cum, which you licked off lightly. You slowly began to run your tongue up his shaft, and you felt him shiver. It won’t be a challenge to make him moan, you thought.

You took his cock inside your mouth, slowly swirling your tongue around as you moved down his shaft. As you reached the end of his cock, you pushed further, enveloping every single inch.

"Fuck, ____." he moaned, lightly tugging on your hair.

As you moved back up his cock, you began to swirl your tongue again, making sure to pleasure every inch. You placed your hand on his cock and began to slowly stroke up and down, while your mouth focused on the head. You felt his cock pulsate as you started to work your hand faster. He gripped your hair tightly and began to push your head in a quick rhythm. His moans were echoing off the walls of the parking garage loudly. He suddenly gripped down tighter, and pulled your head back.

"I don’t want to finish here," he said, out of breath. "I want to be inside you."

As quickly as he finished speaking, he had already removed his pants and boxer briefs, his cock glistening from the saliva. He quickly removed your pants and underwear as well, your shirt still pulled up and exposing your chest. He moved to your entrance.

"Are you ready, ____?" He said, holding his cock aimed to your entrance. He had laid you down into a position where he could be on top.

You nodded, and moaned softly as he put his cock into you. As always, he was gentle upon entering, and caressed your neck softly as he pushed in. He moaned loudly, shuddering. He thrusted slowly, giving you time to adjust. You gripped his back tightly as he pushed in faster. He took it as an indication that you were ready for more, and began to fuck you faster. Both of you were in sync, your bodies moving together.

He pulled out suddenly and flipped you over, waiting for you to readjust as he entered you from behind. He soon began to fuck you again, holding your hair back with his hand. Both your moans were echoing off the walls, the pleasure and excitement immense. You felt him suddenly tighten his grip.

"Fuck, I’m gonna cum!" he breathed, starting to thrust quicker.

He laid you down in one swift motion, still fucking you from behind. He put his hands on top of yours while he began to fuck you quicker, your moans being pushed into the ground. You could feel the pleasure building in yourself, and knew you were on the edge of orgasm too. 

”____!” he moaned loudly, as he performed one final, deep thrust, his cum quickly filling you. 

"Houka!" escaped your throat, your body pulsating and orgasming as well. Rarely did you ever orgasm together, but your bodies had been very in sync.

You both laid there for a moment, his sweaty body covering you with his mouth slowly leaving kisses on your neck.

"So, how do you feel?" he said, pulling himself up off of you and helping you up.

"Amazing," you sighed. You’d always been scared of fulfilling this particular fantasy, but you’re glad you did. 

You both began to get dressed, giggling from the adrenaline and still weak from the strong orgasm. As you began to walk down the stairs, you looked up and noticed a security camera. You looked over at Inumuta, whose face had turned deep red.

"Well, I guess somebody got a show." you said, blushing and beginning to giggle again.

You took his hand and began to run down the parking garage, laughter filling the air. This was one fantasy that you’d have to try again.


End file.
